Playing the Game
by United States of Awesomness
Summary: Once again the day of pranks has gone too far and it isn't until tears are spilled that everyone realizes just how stupid James has been. Just Jarlos fluff because James can be dense and Carlos is adorable.


The violet paper crown was set on the table gently as the four boys sat eagerly at the table. "The day we have all been waiting for has finally arrived my children," Mama Knight said, smiling at the four boys, "As reigning High Lord Queen of Pranks, I must now offer up the crown for my fellow pranksters to fight for the crown themselves," She said before breaking character, "And since I have chores to do today, you boys are on your own, try not to break anything. You all know the rules already so let the pranking start in one hour!" She said before walking off. The boys cheered and immediately split up to prepare for the day of pranks.

Carlos ran to the supermarket and filled his cart with various items he could use in a prank such as eggs, milk, chicken feet, and a goblin mask. He was giggling excitedly as he left the supermarket with his arms full of bags. He peered into the lobby suspiciously, cautious of the other guys. Throwing his bags behind the front counter, he grabbed the milk and ran out to the pool. He was going to leave it out there for a little while so it could get sour and gross. Jittering about eagerly, he yelped when a hand grabbed him and yanked him into one of the cabanas. His eyes were wide as he quickly looked around to find his eyes trained on James, "What are you-"

"Shh…" James hushed, pressing a finger to Carlos' lips making him suddenly realize how uncomfortably close they were to each other, "I tried but I can't bear the thought of fighting against you today," He said softly.

Carlos' eyes widened and he felt his heart racing in his chest. Was this really happening? Was James really saying what he thought he was saying? The question seemed to answer itself as James' finger left his mouth and trail behind his neck to pull him closer. "J-James…"

"Shhh…" James said again, making him flush as he leaned forward slowly until their lips were barely touching. Carlos could feel the hot breath intermingling with his own and making his head feel light until James' cocky voice snapped him out of his daze, "I totally got you didn't I?"

The words made Carlos freeze for a split second before he abruptly pulled away from James' embrace, "That was a prank?" He asked, hurt lacing his voice.

"And you _totally_ fell for it!" James said victoriously, grinning like an idiot.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as Carlos shoved James away and ran out of the cabana. This wasn't happening, there was no way this was happening right now. He didn't care about all the looks he got in the lobby as he walked to the elevators with tears streaming down his cheeks. And he didn't so much as look at anyone, not even Kendall and Logan who were both strategizing in the crib, until he locked himself in his room and curled up on the bed.

* * *

Kendall and Logan could only stand there in shock as they watched Carlos walk into the apartment in tears. The gears in their heads were turning until they came to the only possible solution, "James!" They yelled simultaneously.

They raced out of the crib to find the only other prankster on the loose, the day of pranks put on the back burner until they found him. Upon finding James in the lobby, they were quick to drag him into a closet for three fourths of a band meeting.

"Dude! What did you do to Carlos?" Kendall asked, making frantic gestures in the general direction of 2J.

"What are you talking about? I just pranked him, that's what we're all doing right now," James said, looking at the two suspiciously as if they were teaming up to get him out.

"Yeah well, he ran into the apartment crying and now he's locked in his room," Logan said matter of factly, crossing his arms as he looked at James like a disappointed parent.

"What?! All I did was almost kiss him, I didn't even think it would work at first but it did!" James said, frowning at the mental image of Carlos crying because of him. Kendall and Logan stared at James in disbelief before they both shouted his name again. He jumped at the sound of his name, holding his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay! I'll go talk to him," He said, leaving the closet.

He went back to their apartment and through the hall to Carlos' door. Technically it was his door too since they shared the room but he was on the locked end right now, "Carlitos?" He called through the door, hearing soft sniffles coming from inside.

"Go away!"

James frowned at the rejection, trying to turn the handle, "Open the door Carlos. Don't make me break it down, you know I will and Mama Knight will not be happy," He warned, having broken through doors to get to his accidentally locked away Cuda products.

After a moment of silence he heard the click of the door being unlocked. He reached for the door handle and turned it slowly. Opening the door, he looked in to find Carlos curled up on the bed, stubbornly facing the wall. "Litos," James said as he went over to his friend's bed trying to get the other to look at him, "It was just supposed to be a prank,"

Carlos had all but whipped around to glare at James through red puffy eyes, "That wasn't a prank, that was mean," He snapped, his voice cracking as he did.

James was shocked by how upset Carlos was about the prank, he had never gotten so upset on the day of pranks before, it was a fun day, "Carlos, what's wrong?" He asked, growing concerned about how his friend was acting. While Carlos was more prone to crying than the rest of them, it was normally after a sad movie or a date gone wrong.

"You! You tried to kiss me!" Carlos said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and it very well might have been, but James wasn't very bright.

"Yeah, I was just playing the game!" James said, frustrated that he wasn't understanding what was wrong with Carlos. He wanted to help his friends feel better but he had no idea how. Unfortunately, what he said seemed to make Carlos even more upset, causing him to stand up and shove James away.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed before running out of the apartment to find his blissful solitude elsewhere.

"Carlos!" James yelled after his friends as he attempted to run after him but stopping at the front door.

Kendall and Logan were immediately by his side, asking the very same question that James was asking himself, "What happened?"

James just stared in the direction that Carlos ran off to with a frown gracing his lips, "I have no idea…" He said, crossing his arms as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong.

* * *

 **Hey guys! This was a random plot bunny that I had floating around after reading a bit of Jarlos. They're pretty cute together but as James as admitted before, he's not very bright. I thought it was a little bit rushed let me know what you think and if it's good enough to continue. Thanks for reading guys and leave your lovely reviews!**


End file.
